dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gohan (Universe 17)
Son Gohan from Universe 17 fought along with his friends against the threat of Cell. Unfortunately they failed to protect the Earth and the universe. Since Gohan gave up on the Kamehameha struggle between him and Cell, the Android was able to subjugate and destroy him entirely with his Kamehameha. Appearance Gohan has he exact same appearance just like his counterparts in Age 767 during the Cell Games. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan, Gohan attains blonde hair and blue-green eyes to his persona. But when transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan's muscle mass increases significantly as his hair goes straight up, leaving a single hair bang to the front. Personality Gohan has the exact same personality just like his counterparts in Age 767. Uniquely, Gohan lost all hope during his Kamehameha clash against Cell due to not only from his severe exhaustion, but from also not receiving any assistance from Vegeta during the duel. History Gohan has the same life just like his canon appearances in the original manga, though his life takes a horrible turn during the Cell Games. Coola's Invasion During Age 764 on Planet Earth, Gohan is shown to be having a picnic with his father and mother. While enjoying their family time, they were suddenly ambushed by Cooler and his armored squadron. As certain events unfold, Gohan is seen battling Neiz with Krillin. As the battle progresses, Neiz successfully manages to incapacitate Krillin with his Bind Wave. As Gohan is concerned over Krillin's safety, Neiz proclaims to be done playing around and prepares to kill Gohan once and for all. Before he could release his Bind Wave, Neiz was suddenly struck by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and dies. Happy to see Piccolo again, they both fly down to check up on Krillin. After talking for a bit, all three were interrupted by a huge explosion caused by Goku's battle with Cooler. When Cooler has finally been managed to be killed in battle, Gohan is seen with his father and friends to celebrate their latest victory. The Legendary Super Saiyan During Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May, Gohan (who was a full-powered Super Saiyan) was seen to be having a picnic with friends as Krillin sings karaoke. When Gohan asks Vegeta to join them, Vegeta admonishes him for tying to have a "good" time, and should use this opportunity to train instead in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that they still have plenty of time before Cell's tournament. But once Paragus arrives, certain events unfold which conclude with Broly becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. After everyone is defeated but Goku, Broly continues to get stronger as the comet continues to get closer to New Planet Vegeta. With the entire situation looking bleak, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb, though Goku states that he needs a distraction for it to work. Noticing his father's plea for help, Gohan tackles Broly all by himself (which marvels the likes of even Vegeta). Despite his best efforts, all of his blows were ineffective and was defeated in one blow by Broly smashing his head against the ground. Unconscious, Gohan returns to his base form as Broly prepares to kill the young Gohan. Before he could do so, Oolong distracts him long enough to not only spare Gohan, but to also have the Spirit Bomb hit Broly and send him straight into the comet. With Broly's ki signature gone, Gohan (who is back into being a Super Saiyan) is seen to be relaxing with the Z-Fighters before Goku has enough strength to teleport everyone back to Earth. Cell Games Upon becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan managed to completely outclassed Perfect Cell with just a couple of blows. After failing with a powerful kamehameha, Perfect Cell buffs up his body to increase his power, but at the severe cost of his speed. Nonetheless, Perfect Cell fails and loses his "perfection" upon vomiting up Android 18. With his aura still blazing, Gohan declares that it is over for Cell, but the furious bio-android decides to blow himself up by swelling his body like a giant balloon. Now distraught by the whole situation, Gohan begins to blame himself as Cell was just about to explode in ten more seconds. Luckily for Gohan and everyone else on Earth, Goku intervenes and teleports himself and Cell to King Kai's planet, thus sparing everyone from death. While still mourning (and having regressed back into his original super saiyan form) from seeing his father's heroic sacrifice, Gohan and the others are suddenly interrupted by a violent ki signature before seeing a deadly Death Beam piercing through their ranks and hitting Trunks, thus killing him almost outright. Angry at the whole situation, Gohan once again becomes a Super Saiyan 2 and smiles at the bio-android, at the chance to avenge his father by utterly crushing Perfect Cell to repent for his own arrogance. As Gohan and Perfect Cell were just about to combat one another, Vegeta intervenes and challenges Perfect Cell, but is easily defeated in a single attack. As Perfect Cell fires his Perfect Shot to kill Vegeta, Gohan tries to rescue Vegeta from the blast. But unfortunately, Gohan was not fast enough and was struck by his left side, thus causing a massive explosion. When the dust finally settled, Gohan lost half of his ki and was severely injured (both his left arm and leg were horribly burnt) while he slowly got off from Vegeta in severe pain. While still keeping his gaze at Perfect Cell, the bio-android takes the stance for his Solar Kamehameha, leaving Gohan in disbelief. After surprisingly hearing Vegeta apologize to him from behind, Gohan was just about to admit defeat until he hears his father talking to him via telepathy. With his determination back, Gohan focuses his ki to prepare a Kamehameha with only one hand. As Cell finally releases his energy wave while yelling out "die", Gohan does the exact same thing, which results in the two enormous blasts to collide. Thus, the change is about to take place in this universe from canon. Cell Games: Untimely Demise As an enormous sphere of light was formed from the two Kamehameha's clashing against each other, Gohan's blast gradually begins to weaken despite being equal to Cell's initially. Despite Goku supporting his son by trying to instill strength and courage [in the hope that Gohan can access his full potential], Gohan ultimately gives up by falling to both knees. Noting that he cant go on any further due to severe exhaustion and barely managing to maintain his ascended form, Perfect Cell mocks Gohan for the final time before overpowering Gohan, thus killing him outright before being utterly disintegrated. As the dust finally settles from the aftermath of Gohan's death, a giant crater was left from the epicenter of the beam clash, with a exhausted Perfect Cell gloating about his victory. Perfect Cell then begins to kill off the rest of the Z-Fighters, thus beginning the bio-androids reign of terror across the universe. Power Gohan is just as strong as his canon counterpart during the Cell Games. As a Super Saiyan, Gohan is strong enough to battle the likes of Broly by himself, though the fight had him at a disadvantage from the start. But during the Cell Games as a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan was able to completely dominate Perfect Cell, but only lost when Gohan was prematurely injured and Cell attaining a massive zenkai. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Used against Cell during their epic beam clash. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan transformation that multiplies one's capabilities several-folds. Achieved during his HBTC training, and used during his battles against Broly and Perfect Cell. Super Saiyan 2 The ascended version of the original super saiyan form. Only used during his final battle against Perfect Cell, with Gohan ultimately losing. Gallery CH24-Cellgohan-big.jpg|'Illustrative Art from Official DBM novel: Gohan kicking Cell's face' CH24-Cellgohan2-big.jpg|'Illustrative Art from the official DBM novel: Gohan defeating Cell' Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan-Super Saiyan 2) Death(Remastered).jpg|Gohan's Defeat and Death. Drawn by Gogeta Jr and BK-81 Dragon Ball Multiverse(Teen Gohan) Listening To His Father.jpg|Gohan crying with his deceased father. Drawn by Chibi Dam'z Category:Universe 17 Category:Dead Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Human